The present invention relates to a base support mount for heat pumps and the like machinery.
Heat pumps and other similar machinery have conventionally been supported by support mounts which are manufactured with or manufactured specifically for a particular apparatus. These types of support mounts then, will only support the apparatus at one particular height and will not allow for rather large height adjustments without significant alteration of the support mount.
Prior art supports for heat pumps and similar machinery are typified by the support disclosed by Pettersson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,192. Other prior art supports which have been utilized include those disclosed by Galloway in U.S. Pat No. 3,311,333 and by Nasahl in U.S. Pat. No 543,047.
However, a support mount for a heat pump apparatus would most advantageously be adapted for variable height adjustments. Due to periodic ice build-up on the parts of the apparatus surrounding the heat transfer coils, a heat pump must intermittently be defrosted in order to prevent possible damage to the coils. During this defrosting operation, the heat pump must be elevated by means of support mounts to allow for proper drainage of the water draining from the frosted area. This necessary elevation however, is different for various geographical locations as different climatic conditions surrounding the heat pump will affect the amount and rate of ice build-up. The presence of heat pumps in extremely differing climatic regions then, presents the need for a mechanism for supporting heat pumps at varying heights. The large expenditure of time and money would make the manufacture of separate, distinct support mounts for different geographical locations economically unfeasible. However, a support mount which could be inexpensively manufactured and be readily adapted for differing heights would fulfill this need for a variable-height heat pump support mount.